Don't Hold Back
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: Dai Shi/Jarrod and Camille one-shot. When Carnisoar attacks Camille and she gets injured, how will Dai Shi react?


**Author's Note:** Welcome to my second Daishille (Dai Shi/Jarrod & Camille) Fanfic! This takes place after the episode 'Friends Don't Fade Away.'

**Don't Hold Back**

The dark energy flew from his fingertips and collided with the hundreds of Rinshi warriors, destroying them instantly. Dai Shi smiled with satisfaction.

Camille, who had been standing several yards behind her master, uncovered her face and surveyed his handiwork. "Amazing, my lord," she breathed, sauntering up to Dai Shi and placing a hand on his shoulder, absentmindedly brushing the dust from his armor. "With your skill and determination, you will master Zocato in no time!"

Dai Shi cast a sideways glance at her and nodded. "I must not rest until I do. I'm sure you know the Overlords are plotting against me."

Camille lowered her eyes, remembering that bit of information all too well. "We won't let them," she whispered finally, gently fingering his cloak as if to distract herself.

Dai Shi took a deep breath, trying also to cleanse himself of that burdening reality. "But enough of that," he began, removing one of Camille's hands from his shoulder and placing a small, ornately carved box in it, "I want you to do some training of your own. Take the Rinshi and fight them for one hour. The last remaining will be rewarded with this Koh Spirit, which will increase their powers tenfold. When the new power is absorbed, sic them upon the Rangers." He smirked. "That should keep them busy."

Camille lifted her chin slightly, proud to be given such a task by her beloved. "It shall be done." She swiftly turned on her heel, heading towards the dense forest on the outskirts of the temple.

"...Camille?" Jarrod called out tentatively. A thought had struck him, though he had no idea why it mattered.

Camille turned around. "Master?"

Dai Shi shook his head, suddenly feeling foolish. "Just...be careful out there."

Camille cocked her head. _Be careful of __**what**__?_ She wondered. "Of course," she said with a slight smile.

* * *

"Time's up," Camille muttered to herself as the four Rinshi she had struck disintegrated, leaving only ten chosen ones left. Breaking her transformation with a snap of her fingers, Camille issued the new dark spirit as Dai Shi instructed. "Go now," she whispered, heaving an exhausted sigh. When the Rinshi had vanished, Camille massaged the crick in her neck and started down the forest path. "Mission accomplished. I think I deserve a hot bath and decent rest after that." She walked on, her thoughts now filled only with her soft, fluffy bed.

As the woods grew thinner and the path wider, she quickened her steps to reach her destination. Suddenly, she felt a claw grip her shoulder. "Going somewhere?" A menacing voice whispered.

Camille inhaled sharply as she turned to look into the terrifying eyes of the Sky Overlord, Carnisoar.

'A-as a matter of fact, I am." She stammered. "I have some urgent business to discuss with Dai Shi, so if you'll excuse me--"

"I don't _think_ so!" Carnisoar tightened his grip and flung Camille into a nearby tree. "Worthless lizard–I knew I should have disposed of you long ago! You're nothing but a nuisance! Your mere presence has been influencing Dai Shi, making him weak. Soft! He needs to be focused on the ultimate evil, obeying us Overlords! But now he thinks humans aren't so weak, and he tries to defy us. You are a traitor!!"

He lifted a talon, striking out at the Chameleon. She lowered her head just seconds before his fist connected with the tree. Tearing herself away, she vainly tried to run out of the clearing, only to have Carnisoar strike out at her again.

As he raised his razor-sharp hand again, Camille managed to transform into her armored form–but not before Carnisoar's claw sliced her arm deeply. Crying in pain, Camille broke free and raced out of the woods towards the temple.

Carnisoar narrowed his eyes, deciding to end the hunt–for now.

* * *

Clutching her wounded arm, Camille ran into the temple of the Dai Shi, not wasting a second to look back. Finally, she reached her bedchamber and flung herself inside. After a few moments of steadying her breathing, Camille broke her transformation and struggled to her feet. She dragged herself towards her night table and inspected her injury, unwillingly crying out as she saw the large claw marks engraved in her skin.

Summoning up the strength, she began to pour cold water over her bloodied arm, falling to her knees in agony as the icy water hit the fire-like skin. Cradling her arm, Camille knelt on the floor in a huddle as several small whimpers escaped her throat. Her heartbeat sped up when she heard the door handle turn.

"Camille, I heard a noise--" Dai Shi stopped short when he saw her on the ground, her head bowed so that he couldn't see her face. In an instant he was at her side, carefully lifting her to her feet. "Camille–what's wrong?"

Camille finally lifted her eyes, forcing her grimace into a smile. "It-it's nothing, Dai Shi, just a small wound." Her eyes flickered to her arm as she spoke.

Dai Shi followed her gaze, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Wordlessly, he took her hand in his own and gently uncovered her injured arm. His eyes widened ever so slightly in horror and his face became one shade paler as he observed her blood-covered gash. He looked at her, words failing him.

Camille watched his expression change, mistaking his shock for distaste. _Once again, he's disappointed in me...__**disgusted **__with me..._

"Camille," he finally managed to choke out, "Who _did_ this to you?!"

When she didn't answer, Jarrod firmly placed an arm around her waist, cradling her bloodied arm with his free hand. He swiftly led her to the water basin, tightening his hold on her when her knees wobbled as she winced in pain. He worked quickly, washing the gash and then wrapping it tautly in a bandage. Camille buried her face in his chest, trying to will the pain away. Dai Shi lowered his head, softly placing a kiss on the top of her head as he cleaned the wound.

Once it was clean and bandaged, Camille dared to move her arm a little. The pain had subsided quite a bit, thanks to the pressure of the cloth. Dai Shi placed his hands on her shoulders, steadily looking Camille in the eye. She gasped in surprise when she noted his subdued, almost sad expression. It was a small mixture of pain, anger...and fear. Camille was shocked to realize that the Lion Master seemed very afraid about something.

"Camille, I need to know who did this to you," he implored in a gentle manner so unlike his usual one, "...Please?"

She felt a sudden prickling behind her eyes. "...It was Carnisoar." She finally confessed, not bothering to wipe away the tears that now ran down her face. "He attacked me. He said I needed to die, that I was making you weaker."

Dai Shi narrowed his eyes in disbelief and anger. "He has gone too far. Camille, are you hurt anywhere else?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, she was silent for a moment before replying, "No, I don't think so."

He nodded curtly, carefully revoking his hold on her. "All right, then. You stay here. I'll deal with him," he muttered viciously.

As he turned to leave, Camille reached out and gripped the back of his cape with her hand, leaning her head to his shoulder. "No! Master, I can't have you jeopardize everything because of what happened to me! All that you've worked for and possibly even your life will be lost!" She took a deep breath, stepping away from him. "I'll...I'll be all right."

Dai Shi turned slowly to face her. His solemn expression was unclear, but his deep brown eyes bore into her soul. Camille's heart was pounding in her chest; she had a tendency to get lost in those mesmerizing eyes, and she half-wished he would look away.

The silence was broken when Jarrod murmured her name and snaked his arms around her waist and drew her close, leaning in to place his lips to hers.

Camille instinctively pulled closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss she wished would never stop.

But finally, they had to break apart. Camille rested her head on Dai Shi's chest, keeping her eyes closed trying to force back her tears.

Tightening his hold on her slightly, Dai Shi said quietly, "I'm not going to stand by after he went behind my back and tried to _kill _you!"

Camille lifted her head from its resting place, gazing at him imploringly. Dai Shi could see he wouldn't win this argument easily. He supposed she did have a point, but like the lion whose spirit resided within him, Jarrod often preferred taking action to sitting by and doing nothing. "...Maybe I won't say anything to him," he whispered at last, stroking her hair gently, "But I promise you this, Camille–I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

Camille smiled, burying her face into his chest and tightening her arms around him. That was all she needed to hear. He was concerned about her, he_ cared _about her...he was once again revealing his emotions to her. That was all that mattered.

But even as he soothed Camille in his arms, Dai Shi scowled. He made _himself_ another promise. The next time he trained with the Sky Overlord, he _would not_ hold back.


End file.
